The Snake Bondage Fic
by KittKat
Summary: Yoite takes Miharu to his train car, and allows himself and some scaly friends to please the boy. Spoiler free so anyone can read!
1. Chapter 1

**A****/N: Credit goes to Arcane Era for her amazing prompt of Yoite using snake bondage on Miharu and Kalana Fox for helping with the title. ^_^**

**Set in episode 6 after the two make their promises.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari no Ou! It belongs to that sneaky yet wonderful mangaka Yuhki Kamatani.**

**Caution: Hyper!seme Yoite(I hate it but this was askin' for it XD), lime, slight crack and...probably a snake fetish...**

* * *

His nearly naked body lay against the lumpy bamboo stalks; hands crossed behind his back. That was shocking enough, but what continued to shock the young shinobi most was what he felt. They were smooth and slithering...

Snakes.

Miharu had tried to escape them earlier when he woke up, but it was a challenge. They were like ropes binding him to the surface.

******

'They won't bite you,' the older shinobi, Yoite, assured him.

'Yoite?'

'Stay still.'

******

Yoite was using his kira technique to control the scaly constrictors' movements to wrap themselves around Miharu's thin frame just enough not to suffocate him. He used their tongues to his advantage and had them "tasting" Miharu around his ears, neck, and back. The younger boy shivered from the strange sensations. He still didn't know what was going on. He certainly knew Yoite wasn't trying to kill him. Yoite needed Miharu to grant his wish. Nevertheless, Miharu didn't know exactly what Yoite was going for. He tried relaxing and put on his apathetic look that he usually held.

He turned his head to see the young man he had just made a certain promise to.

Miharu closed his eyes, a little embarrassed and waiting for what the older boy's next move was. He started shivering from the wind that the inside of the train car caught. He was only left in his boxers, after all. Yoite licked his lips. He liked seeing the younger boy tremble and shiver in front of him, but he wanted also for Miharu to feel good.

He used his kira to press the snakes against Miharu's body even more in attempt to make him feel warmer. Miharu just felt them as living tight ropes on him and didn't receive much comfort from it. Again, he felt those moist little tongues tickle his upper body.

He his eyes were now half-lidded.

"You like this, don't you"?

Not really...

Maybe...

The younger boy was kind of scared yet wanted to see what the kira user was planning. Was he feeling an attraction?

"Soon, you will like it even more," he added while looking up into Miharu's eyes. Yoite's blue orbs were as cold as they were when Miharu saw him kill

"I'm going to add more snakes."

More? He must have had about 10 on him, and they were holding him tightly enough. Miharu could only assume that this Yoite had some kind of fetish...or just needed something to keep Miharu from escaping. Would he be able to escape otherwise? He ignored what he was thinking and just opened his eyes to see Yoite grab a few more snakes and point a finger at them as he added two around his back and one on each of his legs. Miharu's legs were actually constricted the least. Obviously that was for Yoite's own pleasure of wanting to see some of Miharu's body react to what he was doing to him.

Yoite maneuvered the snakes in a massaging motion against Miharu. Miharu moaned in pleasure at the feeling. It really was relaxing, however twisted the situation was. Yoite stared at Miharu for awhile and watched as the boy attempted to move himself around in a reaction to the nice massage he was receiving. He though about how much he had in common with these creatures: cold-blooded; a killer and yet could somehow offer pleasure.

Yoite used those thoughts and felt it was time to join the snakes in exploration of the boy. He inched closer and ran a finger across the top of Miharu's spine under his neck. Miharu closed his eyes, tightly.

His thoughts were going crazy. Yoite's hand was massaging his arms and back up and down (whilst keeping tabs on the snakes) and Miharu was trying not to make any noise. He was confused. He truly enjoyed what was being done to him at this point. He liked the constriction and tickling aswell as the touch of this boy's lethal hands.

"I can tell you aren't closing your eyes because you are afraid...not that it would matter to me." Those were the last words he would hear from Yoite during this journey.

Yoite caressed Miharu's cheek.

Miharu flinched from the touch and buried his reddened face in the bamboo.

Yoite ceased the massaging motion of the snakes. He did away with both of his gloves and ran that same finger all along Miharu's spine, reaching underneath the snakes just to feel all of it. He removed the finger to place it and another finger inside his mouth, lavishly wetting them. He ran them underneath Miharu's ear and swore he heard a whimper escape those lips in between the bamboo. He moved his fingers down to rub the small of Miharu's back where the boy's tied hands lay. He saw Miharu cock his head a bit and could tell he was uncomfortable about something. He allowed the snakes to loosen themselves from around Miharu's rear so he could allow a reaction to take place..._that_ reaction.

Miharu was so embarrassed. Next to being practically naked and blushing, he became hard from enjoying the snakes and their tickling tongues and a cold stranger with their surprisingly gentle touch.

He really did like being dominated.

Yoite took the opportunity that Miharu wasn't looking at him to grin and get a gleam in his eye. He removed the snakes from around Miharu's arms and placed the fragile limbs above the boy's head and binded them up again. He then took his bare hands and wrapped them around Miharu so he could caress the sides of the boy's tummy and then pinch the skin above the boxer's elastic band.

Miharu's toes curled and he began to sweat.

*

-------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Yoite's eyes lit up even further as he truly couldn't believe he was using his hands for something other than killing or eating. Here he was voluntarily giving pleasure to someone; Miharu Rokujou; the holder of the Shinrabanshou who would grant him his ultimate desire. Or was it desires? There was something about this boy made him want to do these strange things to him. Maybe it was that cute face and voice, or to see how such an apathetic person would react to the situation and sensations. Maybe it was both of these things and so much more.

Whatever it was he now stood sure that what he was achieving was for both of their benefit...

As Yoite continued to rub Miharu's torso and belly, Miharu's hard member began to ache, so he instinctively rocked his hips side to side while pressing the throbbing organ alongside the bamboo. He blushed even more in both pleasure and embarrassment as he performed this action because it felt good yet someone was watching him.

Then the little devil within him appeared and he wondered if perhaps this was setting an expression on the older boy's face. He couldn't bring himself to turn his head around to peak.

He'd chuckle if he knew the look he plastered on that face minutes earlier.

Yoite stepped back to gaze at the glistening and needy boy in front of him. The sunset gleamed upon Miharu's back, and despite not being able to see the boy's face, it was a gorgeous view. He moved up again and rested his hands on Miharu's cute bottom; sliding his hands up and down it at the pace Miharu was rocking his hips. He took one hand and massaged the inner crease. Miharu cocked his head back and mewled. Yoite liked this response so he continued the motion while taking his other hand and sliding it up the thin garment to really feel the bony yet smooth skin. He gripped Miharu's thigh and ran his thumb in and over the boy's cheek, eliciting a light moan from the younger boy.

"Yoite, I can't...you...," Miharu was in need of more stimulation down below. He couldn't help but be frustrated that his own hands weren't free and that Yoite wasn't "getting on with it".

Yoite halted the boy's ultimate need to remove the one snake holding down Miharu's neck to get full access so he could kiss and suckle the delicate flesh there. He then licked the inside of Mharu's ear and then under it, taking Miharu's sweat into his mouth. He had never tasted skin before, but he loved the taste of Miharu's...especially mixed with the saltiness. He rested the hand he used to remove the snake on the young shinobi's shoulder and again suckled his neck, long enough to leave what looked like a bruise. Yoite knew he couldn't have hurt the younger one though because he was moaning and mewling in pleasure from the action. He decided now to try something considerably wicked with the snake he just removed. He set the serpent on Miharu's right leg and it slid up Miharu on its own, but Yoite controlled where it would place itself...

The captive boy gasped and jolted as much as the snakes would allow him to at the unexpected sensation of the scaly serpent crawling up his leg and onto his groin. It sat over the base and its tongue worked on the rest of organ, and Miharu couldn't believe how good the sensation felt. Again, Yoite was filled with glee at Miharu's response. So much so he was already tired of allowing the snake to have all the fun. Of course, he realized he was also quite tired physically from using kira so much. He released the snake and took the hand that continued to gently massage under Miharu's covered bottom and slid it up the boxers in search of that sensitive flesh. It took only but a second for him to feel the base and run his fingers underneath it. He proceeded to take his whole hand and make that specific motion.

Yoite stroked slowly and gently and he couldn't believe the loud gasp he heard and neither could Miharu for making it. Miharu really hadn't explored himself there before; this was all new to him, and he liked it very much.

"Ahh-Yoi...te!"

The response came from Yoite tugging at the hardened flesh. Yoite then used his thumb to rub in a circular motion over the moist tip, making Miharu cry out. He took the rest of his hand and sped up as fast as he could at the pace he was pleasuring the boy. Miharu thrust himself, trying to become in sync with the other's hand; he felt so out of control. Yoite discovered that he himself was getting hot from this, but he wasn't ready to try _that _with Miharu. He was so much amused and satisfied at seeing and hearing Miharu's reactions to this. How glad he was that he still possessed all of his senses.

Releasing the hand that held Miharu's shoulder, Yoite had to use kira to relax some of snakes he thought were over-constricting the boy. Afterwards he took all four fingers into his mouth to moisten them up, purposely smacking his lips in the process which he believed caused Miharu to dig his fingernails into the bamboo shoots. He took the dampened appendages and trailed them along the tight hole between the Shinrabanshou holder's legs to the smooth pouch that hang near, and greedily played with it.

"Ughhh Yoite...I-so good..."

The older one could have voiced his own words and let out his own noises, but he was in too much of a daze at the skill he put to use on this boy.

Miharu's body was perspiring even more now. His breath was hitching and he wanted to spread his arms out and fall onto his knees but couldn't. He settled on clenching his fists and letting out those addicting sounds while he thrust himself around at a now uneven pace. Yoite became more amused and turned on by all of this. He was unsure if Miharu could do anymore. It was long past the point that he needed to keep Miharu bound up, but he wanted to keep him like that. Such accessories just made the experience even better. He leaned against Miharu's right side, where Miharu had exposed his face and gently pecked the side of the younger boy's slightly gaping mouth.

Miharu hid his face again. His body jerked and he groaned one prolonged groan accompanied by what sounded like a crackled version of kira user's name and Yoite felt something wet and sticky hit his palm. He had an idea of what it was and brought his hand out to stare at the batch of white fluid.

Miharu regained himself a little and turned his head to see Yoite blankly examining his seed. His eyes widened and he buried his face back into the bamboo. He felt embarrassed all over again. He couldn't believe his face was able to get any redder right now. The younger boy had to move his head out though because he needed all the air he could get.

Yoite pulled out one of those disposable wet cloths and wiped off his hands. He looked the other boy up and down and watched him catch his breath. Miharu Rokujou really was so beautiful.

Miharu lay still, wondering where this was heading next...if it was going to go any further...Honestly, he wanted to stay and experience more with the other boy.

Yoite released the scaly constricting creatures and Miharu reluctantly turned around.

'So beautiful indeed...'

Yoite put his gloves back on and handed Miharu his clothes that were rather nicely folded.

'Another time...'

Unsure of why he was bothering, but Miharu found it quite difficult at the moment to compose himself back to his indifferent demeanor. He bet the kira user was pleased by this.

~Fin~

**Review please! **


End file.
